Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-4a + 7}{7a} \div 7$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-4a + 7}{7a} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-4a + 7) \times 1} {(7a) \times 7}$ $z = \dfrac{-4a + 7}{49a}$